


Fear

by Smeileng



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeileng/pseuds/Smeileng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setiap orang memiliki ketakutan dan ketakutanku adalah bersama denganmu, Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Shinhwa milik ShinCom.  
> Eric Mun milik dirinya dan Tuhan yang menciptakannya.  
> Ashen & Thalia adalah OC milikku.  
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.

Setiap orang memiliki ketakutannya sendiri.

  
Takut sendirian. Takut tidak dicintai oleh orang lain. Takut mengecewakan orang terkasih. Dan berbagai ketakutan lainnya yang kurasa tidak perlu kejelasan secara spesifik.

  
Tapi bagiku, ketakutan adalah berada dalam suatu hubungan.

  
“Kau konyol. Mengatakan kau akan mencari pasangan jika Eric menikah,” protes Thalia itu tidak kubantah samasekali karena kenyataanya aku selama ini menggunakan alasan itu untuk menolak lelaki yang berusaha masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. “Lalu lantas apa masalahnya jika Eric sendiri yang memintamu untuk menikah dengannya?”

  
Aku ingin mengatakan banyak sekali kesalahan. Seharusnya hidupku tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya kami tidak saling mengetahui eksistensi satu sama lain secara nyata. Namun takdir memaksa kami untuk bersinggungan di satu garis lurus.

  
“Aku … takut,” aku mengatakannya dengan lirih dan tidak yakin lawan bicaraku bisa mendengarnya.

  
Namun ternyata dia masih bisa mendengarnya.

  
“Hah? Takut? Lalu selama ini apa artinya skinship kalian?”

  
“Aku pikir … aku pikir kami hanya menjadi teman.”

  
Bagi orang lain aku pasti sudah tidak waras karena berani menggantungkan salah satu lelaki yang paling diminati untuk dinikahi. Tapi aku melakukannya. Aku takut untuk memulainya, mengambil resiko yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan untuk dipertaruhkannya.

  
“Tidak mungkin orang hanya mengganggapmu sebagai teman kalau diberikan perhatian seperti itu.”

  
“Jadi semua salahku, begitu maksudnya?”

  
“Tentu saja! Bolak-balik Jakarta-Seoul hanya untuk perhatian seorang teman itu tidak masuk akal. Jangan salahkan Eric jika dia menganggapmu lebih dan semua tanda yang kau berikan mengarah jika kau ingin memilikinya.”

  
Aku tidak menjawab pernyataan itu. Cukup lama tidak ada konversasi diantara kami dan diisi dengan lagu-lagu random yang diputar di coffee shop yang mereka datangi.

  
“Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu takut untuk menikah pada Eric?”

  
Aku tidak yakin Thalia akan mengerti maksudku, tapi menyimpan semuanya rasanya percuma. Hanya akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman saja.

  
“Sejak awal, aku menganggapnya sebagai panutan agar aku menjadi lebih baik lagi. Aku berusaha mengejar mimpiku hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa aku pantas menjadikannya panutanku. Aku tidak pernah meminta lebih daripada itu. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya dari jauh tanpa dia menyadari kehadiranku.”

  
“Kau konyol,” entah itu sudah berapa kali dikatakan oleh Thalia padaku dalam satu jam terakhir. “Lalu untuk apa kau mengirimkan novelmu kepadanya jika pada akhirnya kau sendiri malah ketakutan dengan semua efek yang telah kau lakukan?”

  
Aku terdiam cukup lama. Mencari jawaban terbaik untuk dilontarkan, namun menurutku tidak ada yang cukup baik pada akhirnya.

  
“Mungkin … mengirimkannya adalah awal dari seluruh kesalahan terbesarku.”

  
Thalia menghela nafas dan meminum black coffe miliknya. Aku menyesap jasmine tea milikku dan menatap lalu lalang orang-orang dari balik jendela yang tepat berada di sampingku.

  
“Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

  
“Aku tidak tahu.”

  
“Ashen! Aku sudah cukup bersabar melihatmu dua minggu ini uring-uringan sejak lamaran Eric dan caption Instagram lelaki itu.”

  
“Aku juga lelah pada diriku sendiri.”

  
“Kembalikan Ashen yang aku kenal dulu! Yang sinis dan bitchy, yang bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah sendiri serta tidak mudah galau.”

  
Aku hanya tersenyum dan Thalia melihatnya hanya mencebik kesal. Sepertinya dia bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi agar bisa mengembalikanku dalam versi normal.

  
“Apa menurutmu … aku harus mengatakan ketakutan ini pada Eric?”

  
“Katakan saja. Tapi aku berani bertaruh, dia pasti akan berusaha mati-matian menyakinkanmu untuk menerimanya dalam hidupnya.”

  
Aku memejamkan mataku. Ketakutan-ketakutan ini membuatku legar. Aku sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya paham kenapa aku memiliki ketakutan ini.

  
Ya, aku masih bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Namun aku tidak bisa terikat dalam suatu hubungan. Rasanya mual, menakutkan dan terkekang. Aku tidak pernah merasa trauma karena perjalanan cintaku yang tidak pernah mulus.

  
Lalu alasan semua ini apa?

  
Bunyi pesan masuk di Kakao membuatku membukakan mata. Pesan dari Eric dan saat aku buka, membuatku semakin ketakutan.

  
**[** _Ashen, I know this so cheesy but I love you. Please back to Seoul as soon as possible._ **]**

  
“Ashen, hadapilah masalahmu. Dan mungkin Tuhan sengaja mengirimkan Eric padamu untuk mengobati ketakutanmu.”

 

Aku memejamkan mataku lagi. Andai semuanya bisa semudah diucapkan oleh Thalia padaku.

**Author's Note:**

> Ketakutanku yang kucoba kurubah dalam sebuah fiksi. Dan ternyata melepaskannya membuatku merasa lega. Terima kasih telah membuatku lebih baik, Eric Oppa (or should I call you Eric Ahjussi, fufufu).


End file.
